Teething Troubles
by afish.2far
Summary: Lucius Malfoy got hit by a curse that gave him toothache, but magical healing methods make it worse. Thus they have to turn to muggle dentistry but muggles and Malfoys never mix well! Who will come out on top? Post Battle of Hogwarts, HG DM LM NM OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I never intended this to turn into a story because the idea is stupid. However it did and whilst I may not like it as much as some of my others, I thought it would be daft not to upload it now it's here.

Standard JK Rowling disclaimer applies. I can't even claim ownership of Hermione's parents' first names because I used the same ones robst uses. If you havent read his story Harry Crow, I can't recommend it enough.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Of all the people Hermione thought may be knocking in her front door at ten am on a Friday morning, Draco Malfoy was not one of them. She had not heard hide nor hair of him or his family in the year since the defeat of Voldemort.

"Well I was not expecting you Malfoy" she greeted him neutrally.

"I don't imagine you were Granger, but I need your help."

"You don't say... I thought you'd just come round for a chat and a coffee." The sarcasm dripped off her words.

"Yes, yes, alright. Can I come in?"

"I'm sure you would be able to enter my house if you so wished Malfoy, yes" Hermione smirked.

Malfoy glared at her. "MAY I come in?"

"If you give me your wand, I suppose I might let you."

"My wand? Why do you think I would ever give that to a mu-ggleborn like you?!" Malfoy caught himself but Hermione had noticed.

"Well for one, you came here wanting help from me, two this is my house and three I don't trust you. I don't know what your intentions are. I'll leave it to you, come in disarmed or go away."

Malfoy hesitated for a long second before slowly holding out his wand for Hermione to take.

"Thankyou" she said. "Living room is just through there. Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"What?!" Malfoy sputtered. "No. Thankyou Granger."

"Alright, what did you want and why did you come to me?"

"I... We need muggle help and you're the only muggleborn I could think of that would even talk to me now" Malfoy mumbled.

"Hang on hang on! Did I just hear a Malfoy say he needed help from muggles?!" Hermione exclaimed in amazement.

Malfoy nodded.

"Voldemort's right hand man, muggle-detesting, torturing and killing Death Eater? Just checking I got your Dad right there, of course. Wouldn't want to be mixing him up" she added.

"Yes! Just shut up already. Father's got himself cursed, we're not sure when, and now every time he casts magic or magic is cast on him it gets worse."

"Why should I listen to anything you say Malfoy? You've probably just exaggerated it to get my sympathy. Why should I do anything to help you?"

"Because I'm worried my father will die if he doesn't get his face treated!" Malfoy shot back angrily.

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

Malfoy shook his head sadly. "He refuses to believe muggles can fix it and he says their methods are barbaric."

"Dare I ask what his problem is specifically?"

"He has incredible toothache and his mouth has swollen loads. Every time he's been to see a Healer they say they've fixed it but less than a day later it's worse than it was before. Last time they said we should maybe try muggle ways of fixing it. He can only eat soup and that just barely. I don't know what to do, help me?"

Hermione took a moment to admire the proud, arrogant Malfoy heir practically begging at her feet. She could quite easily tell him she didn't care about him or his family. She would be within her right to tell him how Lucius had tried to kill her several times and escort him off the premises. But both of these plans would leave her with a nagging feeling of guilt. Why did it matter? The Malfoys wouldn't spit on her if she were on fire, why should she help them?

Because she was better than them and Malfoy seemed to love his father.

"Ok" she said slowly. "I'll ask my parents about it when they come home tonight and owl you. My mum has a dentist friend that might be able to help. But your dad will need to come here and trust us enough to talk. He'll probably need a consultation too, so he'll need to be prepared to open his mouth as well. If you can get that much, I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, I'll owl you."

"Maybe see you soon then." Hermione held open the door for him and handed back his wand. "Bye Malfoy."

"Yeah. Bye Granger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's parents agreed that if Lucius would come into their surgery, one of them would examine him. It was another three weeks however before the owl from Draco came, saying that his father had agreed to meet with them. They agreed on a Saturday lunchtime at the Grangers' house.

Hermione and her parents met them on the doorstep. Malfoy Jr immediately presented his wand to Hermione whilst Malfoy Sr looked on coldly and with intense distrust.

"Your son knows what he must do to gain our help Mr Malfoy. It is entirely up to you whether you wish to take up that offer of help or not." Dan started. "We are helpless against you and surely after the events of not so long ago and your public opinion of us, you can't deny us this small measure of security?"

"Come on Father, let's just talk."

With a furious glare at his son, Lucius thrust his cane at Hermione and strode inside.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm Dan Granger and this is my wife Emma. Hermione said you were looking for a dentist?" Dan handled the introductions once they were all seated in the living room.

Malfoy Sr gave a curt nod.

"Well isn't that fortuitous!" Emma exclaimed. "My husband is a dentist, I'm sure he'll be happy to take a look if you like?"

"Y-you?" Lucius stuttered.

"Yes. Me. Were you hoping for someone else? Someone who doesn't hold a grudge against you for trying to kill their daughter more than once perhaps? Someone who you could intimidate? Sorry, it's me or nothing, unless you want to join the six month waiting list for another surgeon" Dan replied icily.

The silence that followed was thick with tension, although the Grangers acted relaxed.

The silence was stretching into the extremely uncomfortable stage by the time Lucius replied through clenched teeth.

"Very well."

"I'm terribly sorry, could you repeat that request please? I didn't quite catch it" Dan asked mildly.

Lucius shot him a death glare and reflexively reached for his wand - which wasn't there. Calming himself with supreme effort he repeated himself.

"Very well. Please have a look at my mouth."

"Ok. I'm going to test your gums first. If it hurts at any time please raise a hand to stop me."

Dan had barely placed his hands on Lucius's face when he heard a hiss of pain. He went through all of his gum checks, including the bite, which seemed to be the most painful.

"Without some x-rays and a more thorough examination I can't be certain but I from this I would say you've got periodontitis, a chronic, degenerative gum infection. It's treatable but I'd need a complete diagnosis before I could start, so if you want anything more, you'll have to book in at the surgery."

"What?! I've come to this blasted place to get my mouth fixed and you're telling me you can't do it! Come Draco, we're leaving."

"No Father. He's the best hope you've got, you've got to stay. Please?" Draco replied quickly, turning almost begging eyes onto his father.

"He said he couldn't do anymore" Lucius snapped.

"No, he said he couldn't do anymore until he was in his surgery." Draco turned to Dan. "We couldn't go to your surgery today could we?"

"Ummm, we're not usually open on Saturday afternoons."

"But my father might be persuaded to open for the right price" Hermione butted in.

"Ten galleons."

Hermione snorted. "Not even close, Malfoy. Try again."

"Fifty galleons."

"Getting better."

"I'll give you a hundred galleons to take us there now and not a knut more" Lucius almost shouted.

"Deal."

"I'll get the car out. Mr Malfoy can go in the front" Emma said.

As her mum left, Hermione leant over to her dad and whispered with a grin "you just earned the best part of £300 for a consult!"

Once they arrived Dan directed Lucius to sit in the chair and lie back. He did so with extremely bad grace. He opened his mouth when instructed but as soon as he felt Dan's fingers in his mouth he pushed them away.

"Mr Malfoy, this is just a simple examination. It will be over in no time if you just let me do my job" Dan said with a sigh.

Lucius opened his mouth again with extreme reluctance and allowed Dan to perform his initial check-up, tensing every time he felt anything.

"Hermione could you take Mr Malfoy through to the x-ray room for me?"

"Sure Daddy. This way Mr Malfoy."

The two returned a few minutes later and they conversed with small talk until the x-ray pictures came through. Dan studied them briefly and then turned back to the group.

"Oh dear oh dear we are in trouble Mr Malfoy" he said with a smirk. "You require two extractions, one root canal, four fillings and a deep clean. With your amount of gum swelling even administering local anaesthetic would be torture, so I'm going to refer you for a general."

"General? What in Merlin's name do you need an officer for? Are you admitting that you can't do anything?"

"I apologise Mr Malfoy, I meant general anaesthetic. You go to sleep and when you wake up, it will all be over."

"Sleep? Wake up? What are you on about man? You could do anything to me! I demand a second opinion!"

"Very well, let's see..." Dan spun his chair round to see his computer. "Ah yes Brian's free Monday at ten. I'll book you in with him. He's one of the best in the country, you couldn't do better. When you come in, just tell the receptionist you have an appointment with Dr Reynolds."

Lucius nodded his head to show his understanding.

"When you have finished you are welcome to ask for me. But for now gentlemen, I would like to spend the rest of my weekend with my family. Good day to you."

As soon as the Malfoys had left, Dan flopped back down on his chair with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall during that consult!" he said.

Emma smirked with him. "Yes, Brian can be a bit fiery when he wants to be! That will be interesting!"

"Well there's no point staying here now, can I treat my two lovely ladies to dinner out?"

"I'm sure we wouldn't mind, where shall we go?" Emma asked.

"Oh Hemmingways."

"Daddy, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not today, go on get in the car" Dan chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucius had dressed in an expensive suit and tie, as he always did when he had unavoidable encounters with the muggle world. Although admittedly, they were extremely few. He suffered through the indignity of announcing his presence to the overly cheery lady at the reception desk and being asked to wait in the pokey little room down the corridor. There were several other people in the waiting room and he had just taken a seat, stiffly, when a little boy piped up.

"Mummy that man has a really fat face!"

"Yes Harry that's probably why he's here. But that's not a nice thing to say is it? Would you like it if someone said you had a fat face?"

"You mean if I looked like him?" The boy turned his nose up in disgust, before going back to play with some wooden blocks.

Lucius itched to draw his wand and curse the small muggle. That his name was Harry would make it so much sweeter. He was saved by his name being called.

"Ah, this way please Mr Malfoy, Dr Reynolds is waiting for you."

Lucius remained in stony silence as he was led into the dentist's room. It was very similar to the one he had been in on Saturday. The dentist was wearing a long white coat and a green paper thing around his neck. He was broad shouldered with a slight beard and brown hair that Lucius classed as too long to be decent.

The dentist smiled at Lucius as he entered. "Good morning Mr Malfoy, you were put through as an emergency case, what can I do for you? I take it your gums are sore?"

"Yes, and I can't eat anything" Lucius snarled. Oh how he hated cheerful, interfering muggles,

"Well let's have a look and see what we can do to help you. If you could just take a seat on the chair, I'll be right with you."

Lucius was surprised when a paper bib was attached around his neck, but even more so when the chair moved! He gripped onto the armrests hard.

"No need for such a death grip Mr Malfoy! I'll be as quick as I can. If you could relax at all, that would make things a lot quicker and easier."

Lucius shot the man a glare and did not relax. Brian sighed, pulled up his face mask and picked up his mirror and probe.

Lucius saw the tools the man was holding and almost bolted out of his seat. What was this man going to do to him? And why had he covered his mouth with that thing? But yet for some unknown reason he opened his mouth when the man approached.

The light was blinding, the feel of that stick was agony every time it was pressed somewhere and his mouth was drying out due to not being able to swallow. After what seemed an infinitely long time, the hand and tools were removed and Lucius closed his mouth in relief.

"Well?" he demanded.

"I'd like to take some x-rays so I can see if there's anything I've missed. When I've got the results I'll have another look, check your gums and then we can discuss options."

Lucius found himself once more being led away by an overly cheerful woman.

Again when he returned, there was the smalltalk whilst they waited for the pictures to come through. This time however it seemed to be questions on how he had received such injuries and why he hadn't had them seen to before. Lucius' struggle to answer such questions was blessedly cut short by the beeping that signalled the arrival of the pictures.

"You have severe cavities in these four of your teeth, plus one that has gone right down into the root." Brian pointed to the various places on the x-ray. "They can all be fixed easily, but it is your gums that are causing me concern. You see this tooth" he pointed again "has a broken root and this one has started to rot inside your mouth, which is probably the main cause of your gum infection. Both of these require extracting before they make anything worse, but the swelling on your gums indicates that any attempt to use just local anaesthetic would create significant pain."

"So?"

"I will assess both your gums and those teeth more fully but I suspect that general anaesthetic would be your only realistic option."

"No" stated Lucius.

"GA has got a lot safer over the last few years. It's really quite routine now" Brian said reassuringly.

"No. You could do whatever you wanted whilst I was there and there would be nothing I could do!"

"I assure you Mr Malfoy that no-one would ever take advantage in such a way!" Brian exclaimed. "However arguing is wasting time, I need you to open as wide as you can to allow me to view the molars properly."

Lucius glared at quite how effectively this man could cut him off, oh to watch him squirm under a curse. But unfortunately, for now, he had to cooperate.

"Wider than that please. Wider... wider... just a little more..." Brian adjusted the light and carefully started probing again, using the mirror to reflect the light and noticing every flinch that Lucius made.

"I sincerely apologise for any discomfort you must be experiencing, but I am afraid this is the only way to ensure a proper diagnosis. With GA both diagnosis and treatment would be painless."

"Are you deaf? Or merely stupid?" Lucius sneered. "You will not put me to sleep."

"I'm going to check the extent of gum damage now. I'll try to avoid particularly tender areas." Brian did his best to ignore the insulting remark.

The light was readjusted to shine directly in his face again and it seemed to glint malevolently off the probe Brian held. The man started working on his front teeth, directly in his sight line, where he could see every little movement and associate every feeling with an action. Every scrape and every prod. It made him feel sick thinking about it.

Suddenly the chair was moving again and he was commanded to rinse and spit. Automatically obeying, he wondered how he had come so low to be taking orders from a muggle.

"You look like the kind of man who likes the truth, so I'll give it to you. Your mouth is a mess. How you have achieved such a combination of problems I do not know, nor do I wish to. The bacteria in your gum multiply rapidly and will eat away at the bone if you do not get it treated soon."

"I know all this" Lucius interrupted. "Just treat the damn thing and be done with it."

"Ok, I can book you into Crawley Hospital for emergency surgery at... six pm tonight. You must stay nil-by-mouth until then. It'll be fine, don't worry."

"Hospital? Surgery? You aren't still trying to get me on this anaesthetic thing again are you?" Lucius roared in outrage.

"To quote your own words Mr Malfoy: treat the damn thing and be done with it."

"WITHOUT KNOCKING ME OUT!"

A knock on the door startled both men. Dan poked his head in. "I'm sorry Dr Reynolds but I couldn't help overhearing. Is everything alright?"

"Yes yes everything's fine Dr Granger. Mr Malfoy is just refusing treatment."

"I AM NOT YOU UPSTART MU-" Dan managed to cover the last word with an extremely loud cough which also helped to bring order back.

"I think gentlemen, rather than making the whole surgery listen and the patients even more nervous than they already are, perhaps we might discuss this like adults?"

"I won't be put to sleep" Lucius stated.

"Very well, I understand that Dr Reynolds has told you of the reasons he recommends general anaesthesia?"

Both Lucius and Brian nodded.

"I see. There are other ways." Here Lucius shot a triumphant glance at the two dentists, "but they are unlikely to be pain free. They are your options - certainly painless or likely not painless."

"I am not being put to sleep" Lucius growled.

"Very well, we will use sedation then. That can be administered here and you will be aware of the world around you, albeit slightly fuzzily."

Lucius went to make a cutting remark when a sharp pain lanced through his jaw, making him cry out.

"Mr Malfoy?" Dan gently opened Lucius's mouth and looked inside, before swiftly guiding him back to the big chair.

"Brian, we've got no time, it's fractured off entirely above the gum line. I think a piece may be pressing on the pulp. We have to extract it, now. You prep the LA, I'll do the sedative and ring downstairs to tell Emma and Nicola to take as many of my and your patients as they can."

Lucius felt his heart race as he watched the two dentists bustle around. Combined with the pain from his fractured tooth and apparent nervousness, he was a wreck. He was glad his son couldn't see him now. He was sweating, breathing shallowly and every heartbeat sent pain through the tooth.

He felt a sharp scratch on his left hand and found they had put in a tube attached a bag of some sort of clear liquid to it. He stared at it for a moment, wondering what the hell they needed to use his hand to treat his mouth. But as he thought about it, he began to see that this wasn't so bad after all. What were they all running about for? Yeah his mouth hurt but was that a problem? Nothing was a problem. Life was good. He wondered why he was so tense, what was going on?

"Mr Malfoy? Mr Malfoy?" The annoying muggle was shouting his name, what did he want?

"I'm going to inject the local anaesthetic now. It might be a bit painful so brace yourself."

Yeah yeah whatev-HOLY CRAP THAT HURT! AND AGAIN! He tried to turn his head to get it out of the way, or move himself bodily out of the way, do anything to stop that feeling, but someone was holding his head and another had a hand on his chest, preventing him from getting up. After a brief struggle he felt another sense of peace and savoured it whilst he could. He could do this, he could. Take deep breaths Lucius, deep breaths. It will be over soon.

Suddenly he heard a buzzing noise which seemed to be coming from the thing one of them was holding. He didn't know which and he didn't care, he just wanted out. But his muscles refused to obey him. He was lying there watching it come closer and closer to him until it was inside his mouth. He imagined that he could feel it reverberating in his skull. His breaths became shallow again and now he could see someone leaning over him, undoing his collar and requesting that he concentrate on him. Just on him alone and breathe to his count. After a few seconds, he wondered what all the fuss was about and why his shirt collar was undone. He felt great and if it weren't for the uncomfortable presences in his mouth he would be leaving. What were they doing in there anyway? It was taking forever. His lips were really dry and he lowered his mouth to lick them.

"We're not quite finished yet Mr Malfoy, could you open your mouth again please? A bit wider? There we go. Won't be long now."

Lucius decided to let his mind wander and before he knew it the tube was being taken out of his hand and the chair brought up.

"Well done Mr Malfoy, it's out" said Dan. "Do you have anyone I can call for you to take you home?"

Lucius looked meaningfully from Brian to Dan and back.

"I can finish up here if you want to get back and relieve Nicola?" Dan asked Brian. "You can use my room if you want."

Brian nodded and left.

"Do you want me to get Hermione to bring your son for you?" Dan asked. "You can't apparate in this state."

"Pleash."

"Ok." He picked up his phone and texted Hermione. "You know the more pressure you can keep on that gauze, the faster it will stop bleeding. We also need to discuss your other treatments, but that can wait until the sedation's worn off."

They sat in silence until Dan heard a light knocking.

"Come in Hermione" he called.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

"Noone else knocks so lightly but firmly" Dan smirked. "Now Draco, your dad has just had a tooth out so he might be a bit woozy for a while. It was quite heavy sedation. These are tablets if he feels any pain over the next day or two, and he should wash his mouth with salt water at least once a day until it's healed. Keep him biting on the gauze and change it if it gets filled. Have you got that?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. We also need to discuss his continued treatment, can you bring him in tomorrow afternoon?"

"I am shtill here you know!" Lucius threw in.

"Yes but you also won't remember this in a few hours time" Hermione retorted quickly.

"WHAT?" shouted Draco and Lucius at the same time.

"The sedative drugs have a slight amnesic quality, so that the patient doesn't really remember what happened to them. Most patients prefer it that way" Dan replied quietly.

"You drugged my father without telling him?" Draco asked angrily. "That can't be legal."

"He agreed to it, besides we had no choice. Tooth chippings could have got into his airway if we had left it, not to mention the almost certain infection that would have occurred" Dan argued.

Draco glared at Dan murderously and then looked back to Lucius. He had no idea what his father had endured in the last few minutes but he knew the man would want to be away as quickly as possible. Malfoys did not show weakness.

"Come on Father, I'm taking you home. We'll see to the muggles and mudblood another day" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** This chapter contains descriptions of dental procedures. It's not overly necessary to the plot line, so if you want to skip over it you can. I just liked seeing Draco taken down a peg or two!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Dan had booked Malfoy in for the following afternoon but seriously did not expect him to turn up. When he did, along with wife and son, it completely threw him.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I'm glad you came" Dan greeted them.

"My husband will not be sitting on that chair or be opening his mouth for you today. After what he went through yesterday, I think it miraculous that he's sitting here at all!" Narcissa started sharply.

So do I, thought Dan. I did not think he would come back.

"However, we recognise that you are perhaps the only one who is able both to understand the circumstances and treat the problem. My husband would like his life back as quickly as possible, so we are here today to discuss the situation. We shall be talking only and you will not try to touch or examine him in any way."

"Understood Mrs Malfoy, shall we move to the window where we can sit more easily?"

Narcissa nodded and the three made their way to discuss.

"Draco, whilst your parents talk to Dan, would you let me look you over?" Emma was leading Draco out the door as she spoke.

"Uh, no, I'm uh fine."

"Really Draco, it doesn't hurt, be a big boy and do it!"

Draco scowled. "I'm not five. And that never worked on me when I was!"

By now Emma had led the boy into the next door room and shut the door. She had made sure to have her early finish today for just this purpose.

"What did it feel like to bully Hermione just because she had non-magical parents?" Emma suddenly asked. "Did it make you feel good? Feel strong? How did you explain to your parents that she was top of the year if you were so superior to her?"

Draco spun around as if he were a ballerina.

"She never showed it to you, but she often cried at home. She didn't think she was good enough for Hogwarts. What does it feel like to know you made a little girl cry? She had so much potential and it was only thanks to her friends that you didn't succeed in breaking her."

Emma's voice had hardened to flint-like and her eyes narrowed. Draco gulped subconsciously as she stared at him.

"My husband and daughter are far too kind-hearted to do anything about her bullying, they believe rising above it is the best way to win. I, on the other hand, am of the opinion that you should reap what you sow. So, I warn you Malfoy, should you ever do anything to harm my daughter again, I will make you revisit every pain and humiliation you did to her."

"I've taken a cruciatus from the hands of the Dark Lord himself, what can a muggle like do to scare me?" Draco sneered.

"Well first Draco, I could demand you receive a dental check."

"A dental check?" Draco snorted. "Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"Did you know that many 'muggles' are afraid of having to go for a dental check?" Emma asked, emphasising the word muggle with air quotes.

"Muggles are weak-minded" Draco replied with a sneer.

"I see. Then your father was in top form last night was he?" Emma retorted. "We may not have magic Draco but that doesn't make us lesser people. We simply do things in other ways. Take a physical check for example, you can just wave your wands and your magic instantly tells you what the problem is. Then with the right combination of spells and potions, you can cure whatever it is, correct?"

"Errr broadly speaking I suppose. Some curses can't be cured." Where on Earth was the annoying muggle going with this, Draco wondered.

"For us we use machines and tools to tell us what's happening inside the body and highly trained people to read and understand what they tell us. Then with the right combination of medicine and surgery, if it's required, we can also treat lots of problems. Do you understand?"

"We have medical staff, you have medical staff, so what? Our stuff works twice as quick if not more than yours."

"But as your father has found, magic cannot help you every time. Sometimes you must use muggle methods." Emma paused to allow that thought to sink in.

"You see this, Draco?" she continued, holding up a mouth probe.

"Yeah, what about it? It's a long pointy stick."

"Would you like me to poke you with it?"

"What? No!"

"During a dental check this gets poked into every bit of gum and every tooth in your mouth. Not particularly pleasant as you might imagine, but necessary."

"You do what?!" Draco squeaked.

"There are other things as well, but that's the basics."

Draco suddenly laughed loudly. "Oh do go on I haven't such a good laugh in ages!" He put on a high pitched voice. "Stay away from my daughter or I'll poke at your teeth with a pointy stick!"

Emma smirked. "Oh that's what you think is it Draco? How about these?"

From a nearby cupboard Emma pulled out a tray of syringes, scalers and other bits and bobs. She also took out a drill.

"These are other types of things I use to do my job. Normally you wouldn't be put to sleep whilst it happens, you'd get to watch it all happening to you."

Draco started to lose his confident, arrogant stance as he looked at the tray. They looked painful, and he'd have to watch as they were used on him?

"So I'd use the probe to test every single one of your teeth and the gums around it, whilst the mirror allows me to see what I'm doing and keep your tongue and cheeks out of the way. If I find anything not as it should be in your mouth, then I must treat it. First I take this needle and push it into your gum next to where the problem is." Emma held up the long anaesthetic needle. "Then, for minor problems, I have to drill into the tooth until all of the bad parts have come out." Here Emma squeezed the trigger of the drill and the high-pitched buzzing filled the room. "Next comes filling the tooth back up with a resin and then hardening it."

Emma returned that tray and pulled out another. "Of course, that's just for minor problems, if the tooth is infected all the way down, then I would have to treat it further. That's when I would use this beastie to get right inside the root canals and expand them to the right size." The pitch of the rotary file was lower than the drill but no less piercing. "Then antibiotics are squirted into the tooth from a syringe like this and a strong suction pipe is used to make sure all the filed off bits of tooth are cleaned up. A filling is pushed down into the root with a small stick and then a metal rod is attached into the tooth before the resin is added and hardened. A job like this can take several hours to complete. Throughout it, a plastic sheet like this would be over the patient's mouth, held in place by one of these clamps, to keep the treatment area sterile."

Draco had lost his sneer after Emma had started her description of fillings. By the time she had finished describing the root canal procedure, his face was going pale. But Emma hadn't finished with him yet.

"That's of course if the tooth can be saved. Sometimes it can't be, so it would have to be extracted." Another tray came out. "To do that I would push the needle into your gum, same as before and then I use the small elevator to get underneath the tooth and wiggle it. Once there's a bit of movement, I would take the larger elevator and start levering backwards and forwards and backwards and forwards until the tooth becomes really loose. Once it's loose I can grab it in the forceps and pull it out."

Draco's face had paled to match his hair. Emma smirked.

"That's just a few of the things I could do. There's all manner of braces, bite correction and gum treatment that I haven't mentioned."

The proud, confident Malfoy heir looked as if he were about to be sick. Perhaps this woman might just have more tools for pain and humiliation than he'd bargained for.

"So now we've got that sorted, hop up on the chair and we'll see what you look like" Emma said cheerfully with a bright smile.

Draco looked at her as if to say "are you mad?"

"Come on, I don't bite! And I promise to keep the blood to a minimum."

She beckoned him encouragingly so Draco fearfully made his way to the chair and sat down. He barely noticed the chair moving, he was that scared. He timidly opened his mouth a fraction when he was requested but Emma gently gripped his jaw and opened it wider. She carefully checked all of his teeth, pausing in some places and letting out a thoughtful "hmmm" or "ah" in others.

Draco had almost wet himself in nervousness whilst Emma was in his mouth, especially every time she stopped. When she finished, Emma immediately began checking the pressure in the air pump and the contents of the equipment tray - paying particular attention, Draco noticed, to the extraction tools. This made him even more tense and nervous, waiting to be told he needed a tooth taking out and would have to spend three hours with his mouth really wide open.

"Mr Malfoy, your teeth are all alright" Emma started causing Draco to let out a huge sigh of relief. "Except for-" Draco's head shot round like a bullet and he stared at her. "-the back molar on your lower right has weakened enamel. It does not need treatment yet, but you will need to be thorough with your brushing."

Draco nodded vigorously.

"Brush at least twice a day for at least three minutes. You should also floss every day and avoid sugary foods."

"And then it won't- it won't-?"

"Then it should not need filling, no." Emma smiled. "Look after your teeth and they'll look after you. But remember this when you make little girls cry. Her parents might be even more vindictive than I am."

The two crossed back to next door and just as Emma went to touch the handle the door opened.

"Your timing, as always, is impeccable Daniel" Emma remarked on seeing who was behind the door.

"Nothing but the best for my lady wife" Dan replied with a bow.

Emma clipped him around the head with a snort. "Prat."

"Are you two going to act with a modicum of professionalism anytime soon?" Narcissa's crisp voice interjected.

"My apologies Mrs Malfoy" Dan replied. "Your appointment is from eight am on Friday. I will see you there."

Narcissa nodded regally and swept from the room, leaving her husband and son to trail behind her.

"So?" Emma asked. "How'd it go?"

"Took a very long time but he agreed to GA in the end. Thank God. She understood that there was no other way but it took him much longer to realise it." He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. "And of course the longer he leaves it, the more painful it's going to get. I had two already booked for Friday morning, a third wasn't too much of a hardship. Besides if it gets him off my back, it's worth it. What happened with you?"

"I'll tell you all about it on the way home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By all accounts the surgery was successful. What Dan had not counted on was Lucius's complete lack of post-op care and his inability to live without magic. A week later Dan had just popped out for his lunch when heavy footfalls were heard stomping furiously into the surgery.

"I demand to see Granger" a voice snarled.

"Doctor Granger is not available right now sir, could I take a message?"

Lucius whipped his wand from its cane and levelled it at the receptionist. "You will tell me where he is and I will see him in the next minute or you will be a pile of drooling snot on the floor where you belong."

"Sandwich shop... across... road" she squeaked.

Lucius sent a minor boil curse at her before he turned and strode back down the corridor without another word, robes swishing behind him. At the door, however, he literally walked into Dan sending the man sprawling to the floor, sandwiches flying all over. Lucius bent down threateningly.

"Whatever you did didn't work. I said you'd do anything whilst I was in your power. Well I've got news for you muggle: you're filth. You're disgusting and I'm about to show you your place in a way neither you nor that mudblood brat of yours will ever forget" he hissed.

Dan righted himself after that vitriol with remarkable aplomb.

"My apologies for walking into you Mr Malfoy, were you after me? Why don't we head up to my surgery to talk?" Dan spoke calmly and loudly so that everyone around could hear. "Hannah, could you please let Emma know that I am meeting with Mr Malfoy and so will be unable to join her for lunch."

"Of course Dan. Make sure you eat before your next consult though!" the receptionist replied.

Dan chuckled. "I'll try" he said. "Well Mr Malfoy, shall we?"

Once upstairs, Dan showed Lucius to a seat but there the pleasantries ended.

"Mr Malfoy, last time you were here was because Hermione requested it and therefore I treated you with the civility professionalism dictates. On this occasion however you have come here of your own accord, dressed in your robes, seemingly to intimidate me and insult my family, not to mention my staff and patients. You are now robbing me of lunch with my wife and I find I have no reason to have to be charitable towards you. So I shall ask once and once only: what do you want?"

Lucius waved his wand over his face, revealing a swollen, puffy mess.

"You did this muggle scum, fix it or I'll have you screaming so hard for death that they will hear you in Hogwarts."

"Mr Malfoy have you been rinsing your mouth with saltwater and taking the antibiotics I prescribed?" Dan appeared calm but he was getting angrier by the minute.

"The curse was broken when you... removed those teeth!" Lucius ground out. "I don't need stupid muggle medicine!"

"Looking at your face Mr Malfoy I would have to disagree. Will you allow me to examine you?"

Personally Dan hoped the answer would be no. He wasn't going to ask a second time.

"YOU WILL NOT COME NEAR ME YOU DISGUSTING FILTHY MUGGLE! CRUCIO!"

Dan thought his throat was going to rip from screaming the pain was so intense. His whole body was on fire! He was going to die, he was going to leave behind his beautiful wife and daughter. There was nothing he could do, nothing at all, the pain was never ending. Somebody must have heard, he was screaming so loud and for so long. But still no-one came. Through the haze of pain he could see Malfoy's smug, superior look but Dan's concentration broke when another wave of agony coursed through him making him spasm like he was being electrocuted. Unbidden thoughts rose into his mind - let me die, let this pain end, let it be over. The screams were still coming from his throat and he could see the blackness approaching. So close, it was so tantalisingly close, if he could just get there it would all be over.

Everything stopped abruptly. Dan was in too much pain to see clearly but he could make out a figure standing by the door brandishing something and the man in front of him vanish. Shaking, shivering and throat burned raw from screaming he watched the other figure approached. He hoped they just finished him off quickly this time, he couldn't take that again.

The figure knelt down next to him and he could make out that it was a young girl with wavy brown hair and a crooked smile. Hermione. His daughter had saved him.

"Her..i..e" he whispered in a croak.

"I'm here Daddy" she replied comfortingly.

Dan gave her his own unique smile and fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he awoke he was in a very white room. It smelled sterile if a smell could be described that way. He was also lying in a bed and as he shifted slightly he caught sight of a mass of brown hair nearby. Moving so that he could see properly he could indeed make out his daughter's form. It looked as though she had fallen asleep whilst reading a book and fallen forwards on her chair making her hair spill everywhere. He smiled at the scene.

Just as he began to wonder where he was, a lady in an old-fashioned matron's outfit came bustling up to him.

"Dr Granger?" she called.

He turned to face her with a question in his eyes. He wasn't quite sure if his throat would still work.

"Ah good, you're awake" the matron said. "Hermione will be so relieved, she might even sleep herself now." On seeing the questioning look she continued. "You're in Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, I'm Poppy Pomfrey. Can you tell me your name?"

"Dan... Granger" he croaked before bursting into a coughing fit.

This efficiently woke Hermione who was only prevented from crushing her father in a hug by Madame Pomfrey being in the way and handing her dad a potion.

"Oh Daddy, you're alright!" she squealed in relief. "I was so afraid when I saw what Malfoy had done! And then you collapsed and you've been unconscious for five days! Don't worry about Malfoy though I got him."

Hermione smirked and Dan couldn't help but smile.

"What did..." Dan rasped.

"I do?" Hermione finished for him. "Just made it that no magical remedies will work on him until he's had three problems completely fixed by solely muggle methods."

"Got...away?"

"He would have just bought his way out of prison Daddy, if we'd even managed to get him to court. My way is better, his pride is too strong to accept muggle help."

Dan's expression promised a lecture if he could talk.

"It's done Daddy. Now you need to rest and I can tell mum you've woken up, she'll be so relieved! I'll be back soon. Love you Daddy!"

This time she did try to crush him with her hug.

Reunions were not so happy in the Malfoy household.

"The upstart muggle deserved it. They're not worth the air that they breathe and they all need to be put down like the vermin they are" Lucius growled after he finished describing his visit.

"But Father if the mudblood presses charges... The Minister was one of Dumbledore's and he's after anyone who he thinks is a Death Eater. You can't give him an excuse to give you Veritaserum, you'll go to Azkaban for sure if not worse..." Draco babbled.

"He has got a point Lucius" Narcissa added. "All the high ups are Dumbledore's old men and they LIKE the people who took down the Dark Lord. We are only barely clinging onto the edges still, we do not need any more attention and certainly not you arrested for casting an unforgivable. What were you thinking Lucius?!"

"I taught the filth a lesson, he won't be bothering us any more."

Narcissa closed the distance between them in two strides and slapped her husband solidly round the face. Her handprint reddened visibly on his cheek and Narcissa had to shake her hand out as the ringing died away.

"Lucius I hope you realise that you've just tortured maybe the only person that could have fixed your face. They are despicable creatures I agree but it appears, in our current situation, that we have need of them. Or do you want to stay looking like that forever?"

Lucius scowled and then grimaced in pain. His mouth bloody hurt and covering it with a glamour made it hurt more. He couldn't eat properly, he couldn't go out anywhere, pain relief potions only made it worse and he absolutely refused to go back to that muggle dentist. His wife and son weren't there to see what that animal had put him through or the pain he had experienced during what the bastard called "treatment". No, there was no way he was ever going back there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the following few weeks, as Dan recovered slowly under Poppy's care, Lucius got worse. The infection that had crept in after his operation took hold and started attacking other areas of his body. The man barely ate, couldn't sleep and became so angry that his magic lashed out at anything which made his condition worse. Draco pleaded with his father to apologise, and pleaded with the Grangers to help him, but Emma refused to consider any of her family even being in the same room as the blond wizard until he apologised. Neither side would back down and Emma eventually snapped that if he came to her work or home ever again she would call the police and have him arrested for harassment.

Another two weeks passed in relative peace. Then they received a letter, hastily written and delivered by owl. Hermione opened it and read cautiously.

"Father collapsed yesterday and is now in a hospital in London. I know magic won't help him at all. He's sedated because each time he wakes up he starts yelling foul things about muggles and the doctors and trying to get up and leave. I have his wand so he can't actually perform magic but he's always shouting.

I heard two doctors talking about a psychiatric ward yesterday, they think he's mental, they say the infection's gone to his brain.

I'm scared. I know you hate me and my family and I know you have no reason to help me now, but you are the only people I can think of. Please. I don't want to lose my father.

I will do anything.

Draco Malfoy"

There was stunned silence from the three Grangers when Hermione finished reading. It was Emma who broke it.

"We never should have said yes in the first place" she grumbled.

"But we did" replied Dan. "No use thinking what ifs. What are we going to do now?"

"You're not thinking of saying yes again are you? It's not our fault he's in this state!" Emma exclaimed indignantly.

"Mmmm" Dan answered noncommittally. "Do wizards have policemen Hermione?"

"Yes, Aurors. Harry joined their training ranks when he finished school. It's why he's been so busy over the last few months. Kingsley offered to give him a pass straight through but Harry declined. He wanted to train properly he said."

"Kingsley?"

"The Minister for Magic. He was part of the fight." Hermione saw her parents share a glance. "On our side" she added quickly.

"He's a big wig then, this Kingsley?" Dan asked.

Hermione nodded. "Equivalent of Tony Blair. Basically Prime Minister of wizards."

"And if he happened to find out that a certain blond haired arsehole attacked-"

"He would like nothing better than that man to be hung at dawn" Hermione interrupted to reply. "He would probably create the gallows and noose himself to be sure it was done right."

"Death is too good for him" Emma snapped. "He should be tortured, like Dan was."

"Too obvious... Public humiliation on the other hand..." Hermione trailed off as a grin crossed her face. "Daddy would you like to meet Kingsley? I'm feeling the beginnings of something that might just suit everyone!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Minister for Magic's Office, Hermione Granger" Hermione called into the flames.

The fire stayed blank for a moment and then the opulent office and dark skinned wizard came into view.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked cordially.

Hermione grinned. "I've got a proposition for you" she started.

"Miss Granger, if this is another attempt to get money for your next project-"

"Not this time Minister!" Hermione interrupted, her expression changing to embarrassment. "It's more of a ... personal thing. Are you alone in your office?"

"Yes, just tell me damn it."

"Welll ... How would you like to get one over on Lucius Malfoy?"

"Dearly, but he's as slippery as they come. But your plans and projects haven't worked out so well this far have they? It had better be good."

"Would sedated in a muggle hospital, under investigation for casting an unforgivable and considered not quite all there by the muggle doctors suit you?" Hermione asked with a wink. "Why don't you come over to ours for early tea and I can give my statement then?"

Kingsley nodded slowly. "About six?"

"Six sounds great."

Kingsley was treated to the whole story during dinner and he had to admit that it was good. Not airtight, but good.

"I've got a few friends in the London Met who would be very interested in this if you wanted to make it official? They're squibs who have made a career for themselves and they are exceptionally good at creating muggle-esque stories for magical crimes. I reckon we could get him for attempted murder and probably GBH if we tried. That could see him locked in a muggle prison for years once he's recovered."

"He won't be able to talk himself out of it?" Hermione questioned in concern.

"Younger Mr Malfoy does not have the silver tongue of his father, so in short, no. Muggle courts should be easy, although you'll have to relive what happened I'm afraid Dr Granger and be prepared for some brutal questions into your life so far and relations with the Malfoy family. Wizard courts we can use penseive memories as testimony and of course we don't need to hide anything, but a lot of the Wizengamot like Lucius Malfoy, they won't want to see him go down."

"Must we do this in both courts? Surely one would be good enough?" Emma asked.

"Technically, yes. But if we are to manage to get this man behind bars for any length of time we need to ruin his credibility. To do that we must expose him to the magical world for what he is. Believe me Dr Granger, that will be every bit as tough as taking the witness stand in front of a judge."

"But you said he wouldn't be able to get out of it..." Hermione retorted. "You're contradicting yourself Minister."

"You say Malfoy is currently under sedation for his own safety as well as everyone else's. He has to be fit to stand trial true, but we know the reason why he is acting that way. I imagine in the Ministry, he'd be pronounced fit and with an attempted murder charge we can force Veritaserum through. Little bit of tinkering with a time-turner and he'll never have left his bed in the hospital ward. By the time his muggle treatment has been completed he will have no supporters left to try and jump him from prison."

Hermione stood and applauded. "Bravo!" she said brightly. "Do you think we can do it?" she added quietly.

"Wait a minute for the non magic folk!" Dan spluttered. "I didn't understand half of what was just said. How can he be tried by magic folk without leaving his bed? And what's so good about this verita-whatsit?"

"Daddy, a time turner turns back time. We go and collect him from the ward, then go back a few hours, give him his trial and have him back in bed before he's actually gone. If we do mistime it slightly then we can just pass it off as a madman's wanderings."

"Ok..." Dan said slowly. "And the verita-whatsit?"

"Veritaserum is a potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth. Questions must be phrased very carefully however because there's lots of ways of avoiding answering whilst not actually lying" Hermione replied.

"The defendant has no control over any conscious mind functions whilst under Veritaserum. This means there can be no inferences, no non verbal communication, only straight forward question and answer. We only use it for high level cases and where we think the defendant is not likely to tell the truth" Kingsley added. "As to your question Hermione, it's the best chance we've ever had of bringing the bugger to justice."

"He deserves to be punished for what he put Dan through." Emma stated emphatically. "I'll do everything I can to make sure that happens."

"As will we all ma'am." Kingsley swept off his hat and bowed. "I'll make an appointment for you with Sergeant Ted Bradley tomorrow. I'll owl you the time, the letter will portkey you. Now I shall leave you to your evening in peace. Good evening." He doffed his cap again and vanished.

"Well, that was something else!" Emma exclaimed. "I do hope we're doing the right thing."

Hermione snaked her arms around her mother's waist. "It'll be fine mum" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the evening of the following day, Lucius Malfoy had been arrested, handcuffed to the bed with magic suppressing handcuffs and a policeman stationed outside. He had been awoken for their visit but spewed off so many obscenities that he was sedated again as soon as the official part was over.

"He is obviously not fit to take care of himself, who is his next of kin?" Bradley asked to one of the doctors.

"His son sir. He should be here soon. You can't mistake him."

"Thankyou. Please bring him to me when he arrives. I want this man to stand trial as soon as possible."

"Of course officer."

Draco was initially unhelpful until he realised that the man knew of the magical world and knew everything his father had done.

"Your father will be going to prison this time Draco. The law has to be upheld. But first he needs to heal. You brought him here, you asked for help. I will give you that help. But if you try to cross me I will have you arrested so fast you won't be able to say Quidditch. Understand? You act as your father's attorney and he will recover. You don't and he will probably go to an asylum and you will find yourself behind bars. Do I make myself quite clear?"

"Y-yes sir" Draco replied with a pale face.

"Excellent, so now you need to tell me everything that's happened to put your father in this state."

After Draco had finished talking, Bradley continued.

"Thankyou for that Mr Malfoy, I'll leave you to see your father and tell the doctors they can discuss his treatment plans with you. You will be cordial, respectful and agree with what they suggest. Got it?" Draco nodded. "Excellent. I'll be seeing you around, goodbye for now."

Once the policeman had gone Draco reflected on the position he was now in. He had control over his father's welfare but that was just a front to show the muggles. Realistically, that policeman was pulling all the strings and he knew everything. Draco sighed. They had been trapped and magic could do nothing about it. He would just have to go along with it and hope he didn't come out smelling too badly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Grangers and Kingsley had decided to leave it a few days before they acted, to give the resentment time to fester in Lucius's head. Angry men make mistakes. When they entered the ward Lucius's face lit up.

"Minister! Look what they've done to me! It's barbaric all these needles and big metal contraptions! Plus that muggle over there keeps watching me!"

"Not to worry Lucius, I'll get you out of here. We can't have upstanding citizens violated by muggles now can we?"

"Oh thankyou Minister, thankyou!" Lucius gushed.

"I need to question Mr Malfoy in private" Kingsley stated to the guard. "Could I get a private area?"

The guard nodded. "I'll have some screens brought over to you guv."

"Thankyou."

With the screens around them Kingsley held out a length of rope.

"So if you just hold onto this, we'll be off."

Kingsley wondered how much the sedation had scrambled the man's brain. He had not even noticed the three others in the room. Nevertheless Lucius grabbed the portkey and hung on. The others touched a finger and they whisked away, bed and all.

"Thankyou Minister, thankyou so much! Anything you want is yours for asking." Lucius was stopped by a coughing fit.

"If you don't mind me saying Mr Malfoy, you don't look well. Shall I bring in a Healer?"

"No thankyou Minister I'm quite alright. If you could just help me out of this ridiculous bed, I would be grateful."

"Of course Lucius, of course."

Kingsley approached and started to undo the various monitors and IV attached. As he reached the heart monitor on the blond's shoulder he also slipped a time turner around both of their necks and twisted it several times. After the nauseating images had stopped Lucius looked up with anger in his eyes.

"What did-" he had to stop again as he started wheezing.

"Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest for attempted murder and use of an unforgivable against an unarmed man. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in front of the Wizengamot. Do you understand?" Kingsley spoke as if Lucius hadn't.

"Where's your evidence man?" Lucius hissed. "And I demand that-" Kingsley stopped him with a hand.

"You're in no condition to be talking now if you want to be able to defend yourself later."

Lucius's eyes burned with anger and betrayal. He tried several times to talk but failed.

"You can't... make... me stand trial... like this... you need Draco's... permission" he managed eventually.

"Show me one document that says you're not mentally sound Malfoy. I mean I could have you tested anyway just to be doubly sure. Non-magically you understand. You seem perfectly sane to me now that sedation has worn off. Do you want to check?"

"No" Lucius spat.

"Right so now we have established that your are fit to stand trial, we can continue. Your lawyer has been informed of your arrest and the Wizengamot has been called. You will get your say this afternoon. For now I suggest you rest your voice. Go and meet your solicitor by all means but your trial is at two pm."

Kingsley helped the man off the bed and transfigured the hospital gown into prison issue robes, causing Lucius to have another large coughing fit and glare. Kingsley strode out of his office and down the stairs, almost dragging the blond aristocrat behind him. They passed several people as they made their way through the Ministry causing them to stare at Lucius Malfoy, dishevelled and handcuffed being dragged behind a very grim faced Minister. Once the man had been booked and left in the care of the custody aurors, Kingsley returned upstairs to prepare the Grangers for the trial of the century.


End file.
